Sasha Roy
Sasha Roy is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Dance Program. He is also the former writer of the blog TMK, or Too Much Keaton, the blog of Keaton. Biography Background Sasha attended a year at the Keaton School of the Arts already, taking Helsweel's class. During that year at some point, he went "Black Swan" but later recovered from it. He edits a gossip blog and refers to himself as the "school resident gossip." Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Sasha became part of the Dance Program. During "The First Day" on his first day of his second year at the school, and in Helsweel's class, he met Carly Catto and Vanessa Morita, two freshmen dancers. After Vanessa dances, he mentioned that Helsweel was impressed by her dance, but wasn't sure how to read Helsweel after Carly dances. He announced when Helsweel posts who the Prima from the 9th graders is, claiming that he knew it would be Vanessa. In "Groups of Two" he and Jenna complimented Carly and Vanessa on their dance routine. They talked about Vanessa's time with the Primas, and Sasha noticed "the chill" between the two friends. Later, during class, Sasha was paired with Carly to choreagraph a dance of their own, and he decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa. When he witnessed the two girls arguing later, he decided instead to offer Vanessa advice on friendship in a school like Keaton. He performed his dance with Carly, Helsweel saying the she "didn't hate" the routine. Description Personality Sasha is friendly and helpful, being kind to Carly and Vanessa. He is talkative and kind, as shown when he spoke with them. Sasha also happens to be sneaky, willing to gossip about his friends- including Carly and Vanessa. However, Sasha can also be compassionate, like when he decided to give Vanessa friendship advice. Furthermore, as seen in "On Deck", Sasha is insecure about the way he looks, especially his "skinny butt". Physical Appearance Sasha has tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He is of slightly average height. He also wears blue-framed glasses. Relationships Carly Sasha met Carly and Vanessa on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha was paired with Carly for a project in their class, and decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. He later performed his dance with Carly. Vanessa believes that Sasha has a crush on Carly, but by the end of the episode, is beginning to doubt that. However, after Sasha receives two tickets to a Shawn Mendes concert, he invites Carly to join him. In "In Their Shoes", Sasha motivates Carly to sign up for the female lead, Cinderella, after Carly has signed up for the Chorus, feeling she wasn't good enough to compete with Vanessa. Sasha also offers to practice with her. After Vanessa learns this, she feels it's unfair only Carly should get to practice with Sasha, seeing as he is the male lead. After this, Vanessa begins to practice with Sasha, but is still jealous, claiming that Carly's chemistry with Sasha will get her the part. Upset, Carly throws her audition but still does well enough to gain the role of Cinderella's understudy. Sasha reassures Carly after her audition, claiming that she'll always be his Cinderella. Carly has certainly developed feelings for Sasha, and following his advice to be brave, she leans in for a kiss. However, Sasha rejects her for an unknown reason but claims to say ballet is the only love he should have at the moment. Vanessa Main article: Vasha Sasha met Vanessa on her first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha decided to gather gossip on her and Carly after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. In "The Understudy", while the two are dancing together, Sasha asks Vanessa if she can help him win Carly's friendship back. She agrees, but tells him that if this hurts her and Carly's friendship, it would hurt her and Sasha's too. Later on in the season, Vanessa and Carly are in a fight, Carly tells Sasha he had to choose between them, and couldn't be friends with them both. Sasha ends up choosing Vanessa, and doesn't consider Carly a real friend for putting him and Vanessa in that position. This causes Vanessa and Sasha to become closer. Sasha is always there for Vanessa through her injury, and encouraging her to stay strong and helps her gain her confidence back to dance again (after her crutches were removed) in "Step Up". Vanessa is also there for Sasha when he gets kicked off The Primas school dance team. In "Try Again", she helps him become a member of "the Streets" (a dance team Vanessa helped form into a school dance team, which was accepted by audition). Sasha is so happy about what Vanessa did for him, embraces her in a hug, spinning her around, and kisses her in excitement. When she asked him what had just happened, Sasha plays it off as being "caught up in the moment". The two decide to keep it a secret especially from Carly, but the end she founds out and is slightly upset at first but gets over it eventually. Vanessa and Sasha decide to remain close friends. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Verite" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"Season 2 *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Choices" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Gotta Be Strong" * "In Her Shadow" * "Qualifiers: Day 2" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Clear Eyes" * "Mixing It Up" * "In The Dark" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "In Your Eyes" * "Clean Slate" * "Not For Sale" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Almost There" * "Apart But Together" Trivia *In "Juggle", Sasha gets chosen to be part of the Primas. *Sasha is formerly the writer for TMK. Quotes Gallery Sasha Helsweel Vanessa S1 E9.png Denzel Sasha S1 E8 dancer.png Sasha confessional season 2 episode 26.jpg Sasha Jax Season 2 Episode 18 PROMO.JPG Sasha confessional season 2 episode 3.jpg Sasha confessional episode 18.jpg E26 Sasha Carly Vanessa.jpg Sasha Jenna Carly season 1 episode 10.jpg Sasha and Vanessa PSA.JPG Sasha season 1 episode 30.jpg Sasha season 1 episode 26 PROMO.JPG Sasha Carly season 1 episode 25 PROMO.JPG Sasha confessional season 1 episode 28.jpg Sasha Carly season 1 episode 25.jpg Sasha confessional season 1 episode 25.jpg Vanessa Sasha season 1 episode 23.jpg Sasha confessional season 1 episode 23.jpg Sasha Carly season 1 episode 18.jpg References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Dance Program Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Juniors